Roberta (2016 TV series)
Mars Ravelo's Roberta is a 2016 Philippine family drama television series based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo. Directed by Theodore C. Boborol and Mervyn B. Brondial, it is topbilled by The Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her first leading role as Roberta. The series was aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 7, 2016 to November 18, 2016, replacing Bagets Kids. The story has been adapted into three films when their numerous role in the big screen are Tessie Agana (1951), the late matinee idol Julie Vega (1979) and Melisse "Mumay" Santiago (1997). Now is a fourth time and this time on TV where Carleen takes the role of a little girl. It is the first adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic to air on IBC. It is also the second television drama of IBC partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services after Glory Jane. Synopsis A depiction of the real scenario in some Filipino families driving their children to child labor because of poverty and parent's irresponsibility. It also picturing the pure and innocent love of the children towards their parents --- always ready to forgive and accept without reservation. Plot The story of Roberta (Carleen Sky Aclan), an innocent 4-year old girl who unjustly accusing the murder of someone. She was intimidated to say that she committed the crime so that her family would not be harmed. The wise lawyer in the courtroom was able to help her. Roberta who was forcing to work for the survival of her policeman boy Boy (Alwyn Uytingco) and her sickly Mother, Aling Tinay (Gloria Diaz) because they were abandoned by her father Inigo (Wowie de Guzman). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Carleen Sky Aclan as Roberta Angeles * Alwyn Uytingco as Boy Jimenez * Francyss Abuan as Eddy Jimenez * Gloria Diaz as Tinay Angeles * Wowie de Guzman as Inigo Angeles * Jennica Garcia as Agnes Jimenez 'Supporting Cast' * Matt Evans as Adrian Gonzales * Tanya Garcia as Lenie Cortes * Mark Lapid as Allan Cortes * Victor Basa as Ricky Gonzalo * Maribeth Bichara as Mabel Gonzales * Sofia Millares as Batsy Fernandez * Alessandra Sophia as Sofia Gonzales * John Joseph Miraflores as Tiko Galido * Renz Aytona as Aaron Florane * Sarah Ortega as Alyanna Cortes * Aaron Rosario as Ramil Escudero * Anna Larrucea as Teacher Rose Reyes 'Guest Cast' * Fred Payawan as Alvin Bautista * Mickey Ferriols as Melissa Diaz * Nonie Buencamino as Iking Durete * Crissel Ignacio as Shaina Vega * Errol Abalayan as Albert Agustin * Josh Yape as Ivan Raymundo * Elijah Rodriguez as Ricky Montano * Roy Rodrigo as Oliver de Guzman * Kristine Garcia as Angel Romana * Carl Longno as Chubi Trinidad * Denise Canlas as Ylona Laurel Episodes Production On December 2015, the Ravelo family granted IBC rights to 5 titles and/or characters created by the novelist. The list included Roberta, which aired its pilot episode on March 7, 2016. The family of graphic novelist Mars Ravelo is proud of IBC's version of Roberta, based on one of the famous characters created by the acknowledged "King of Pinoy Komiks". Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. revealed that to make Roberta more appealing to the new generation of Filipino children of all ages. Filming for Roberta began in December 7, 2015. 'Scheduling' Initially part of IBC's Have a Tanghali noontime block, Roberta planned to airing in the noontime slot on March 2016. However, the drama eventually part of HapoNation afternoon block, moving Bimby to 11:30am slot replacing Bagets Kids and aired as a pre-programming for the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. The drama was promoted and premiered back-to-back with Hulog ng Langit in March 7, 2016. In April 18, 2016, IBC and Secarats decided to reschedule Roberta to a new timeslot at 3:15pm after the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! extended its timeslot occupation for 3 hours. Ratings Roberta conquered the afternoon programming as it reigned in its afternoon timeslot with a pilot national rating of 19.7% beating its rival programs are ABS-CBN's Doble Kara with 15.3% and GMA's Wish I May which only got 12.3%, according to data from Kantar Media. Soundtrack * Gaano Ko Ikaw Kamahal (Celeste Legaspi) (composer: Celeste Legaspi) - Crissel Ignacio * It's Gonna Be A Good Day (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Carleen Sky Aclan Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Won See also * ‘Roberta,’ ‘Hulog ng Langit,’ ‘Cash Cab Philippines’ and ‘Syrena’ leads in IBC-13’s 56th Year Offering * ‘Roberta’ Premieres March 7 on IBC-13 * IBC-13’s New Daytime Schedule * Secarats Unveil The New TV Show on IBC-13 and Mini-Concert For 2016: 'Bida Best' & 'A Moment with Via' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official website of Roberta Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots